A Void Between Worlds
by story magic
Summary: Sequel to A Bridge Between Worlds. Lucy has been gone for 2 years and Clara has now entered into Fairy Tail. What changes have occurred since Lucy died and will Fairy Tail be strong enough to stop this new enemy?
1. Back-story

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line.

Back story:

2 years had passed since Lucy died but everyone in Fairy Tail was still grieving. Wendy and Romeo had started dating and I guess Gajeel and Levi had sort of started dating and Juvia and Gray were engaged. Natsu only came to the guild once a month to get work so he could pay the rent for Lucy's old apartment where he stays every other day, he doesn't even talk to Happy anymore. On the subject of Happy, Carla finally said that she likes him but that is a far as she went.

This story takes place during the time of the Tartarus arc. - may contain spoilers of the actual season


	2. Prologue

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line

Prologue:

(Silver's POV)

Standing beside the other members of Tartarus I watched the girl they had brought in change. The poor girl was being destroyed and then rebuilt as a demon, with no memory of who she really was. "Going soft on us Silver?" shooting a death glance at Jackal I wished that I could destroy all of these blasted demons.

"No, just wondering who this girl is?" looking back at the girl I tried to find something on her that would show why Mard Geer was so interested in her. As I looked over her my eyes stopped on her right hand, there was a pink Fairy Tail symbol there, one that was slowly being covered by the power of the demon.

"She is the Bridge Between Worlds, the one that became one with the God of Destruction and Chaos," as I turned around, Mard Geer was standing above us, looking down on us as he held the book of E.N.D in his hands.

"Why don't you completely erase that stupid seal," it was Jackal again, that damn demon.

"Because the connection that it has to her is too strong, if we destroyed it we would destroy her, and we need her. Keith, when she is fully demon, bring her to life and remember to seal any memory of her past away," as he said those words he disappeared. Turning around I left, Fairy Tail had opened the gates of Tartarus and now this poor girl was going to be used to destroy the place that had most likely been her home.

"I am sorry," bowing my head I went on my way, this was going to be a long couple of weeks.


	3. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line - please review and enjoy

Chapter 1:

(Erza's POV)  
Looking around the guild I was so happy that things were starting to get back to normal, Gray was still stripping and fights were breaking out for no good reason every day. But some things had definitely changed, like the fact that Jellal wasn't a wanted man anymore so he had more time to properly become a member of Fairy Tail, plus a few other people ended up being together which had made Mira happy. "Hey Erza," suddenly broken from my thought I turned around to see Romeo and Wendy holding hands.

"Hey guys, did you need something?" grabbing my cake I started eating it as they looked at each other oddly.

"Can you tell dad that we're going out?"

"And Carla too, we don't want them to worry," looking between them, they pulled closer together which was so cute that I couldn't say no to them.

"Sure, but don't be gone too long," shoeing them out the door both their faces lit up at that but suddenly a panting sound made everyone stop what they were doing to look.

"Natsu is coming!" at that everyone moved away from the job board, even Nab stepped away. Ever since _that_ incident Natsu only ever came to the hall once a month every month, at the very same time.

(Gray's POV)

When Flame-brain walked through the doors of the hall I felt Juvia cling to my arm even tighter. After Lucy, Natsu's power began building up in him so now everyone in the guild was terrified of him, even sitting this far away from him I could feel his power washing over everyone in the room, a single look from him could send even Gildarts running for cover, and we tried. Only one person had gotten close to him before without being burnt or terrified. "Hey Natsu," at the voice of that very person every head in Fairy Tail turned.

(Natsu's POV)

Ignoring the voice of whoever it was that had spoken I continued walking until I was standing before the job board. Looking I found the one with my name written above it, these days everyone knew not to touch the one that was mine. "He-ll-o, you there Natsu, I wanted to tell you that I got the guild mark," spinning around I saw a glimpse of Lucy before it went back to Clare, a girl I had saved on a job. Shaking my head I pushed past her and made my way out. These days my hair had become unkempt and the only thing that had stayed remotely clean was the scarf.

(Gray's POV)  
As soon as Natsu stepped out of the hall everyone released a breath, that was too close, the way Clare had said that had sounded too much like Lucy that we thought he would strike her. "Wow rude, I just wanted to say thanks," as Clare threw her hands in the air I made my way over to her at the same time as Erza but when I saw the Celestial Spirit keys that had belonged to Lucy hanging at her side I had to stop.

"Clare, I think we need to talk?" when I heard Erza's voice I quickly moved to catch up. When we were standing in Master's office he simply nodded and walked out.

"What is it?" when she sat on top of Master's desk I couldn't help but smile, she really was a lot like Lucy, other than the fact that her hair was longer and dead black.

(Clare's POV)

Sitting on the desk I looked at Gray and Erza, two people I truly looked up to. "We want to talk to you about why Natsu acts the way he does," smiling I was so happy that they were finally going to tell me. When I first asked they said to wait, it confused me that everyone tried to avoid him like he was some sort of plague.

"Have you heard of a Celestial wizard named Lucy Heartfilia?" at the name of my hero I was suddenly interested.

"Yes, she is the reason why I wanted to become a wizard in the first place, why?" looking between the two of them their faces suddenly got extremely sad.

"She used to be a member of Fairy Tail and Natsu was the whole reason she was here and…"


	4. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line

Chapter 2:

(Natsu's POV)

Walking through the town of Magnolia I couldn't help but feel a little sad at how everyone was now avoiding me. Fairy Tail had told everyone that I wasn't in the 'best of moods' and now whenever I left for work people avoided me, it was almost like when Gildarts was coming home. Walking through the streets I was soon under the Magnolia tree where Lucy's grave was. Kneeling before it I placed a single golden rose that I had found on my last job there. "I found this Lucy, it reminded me of you so I decided to pick the largest one," running my hand over her name I shook my head before tears could start spilling down my face.

"Hey Natsu," turning around, Clare was standing with her hands behind her back. Completely ignoring her I pushed past her and started walking toward the client's house. "Look, Gray and Erza told me what happened to Lucy!" spinning around I was instantly standing before Clare and I saw her step back slightly.

"What exactly did they tell you?" balling my hands into fists I had to stop myself from going full force on this girl, she had lost her family in a fire and I didn't want to hurt her.

"That you liked her and she died but that doesn't give you the right to be rude," at those words I lost it, grabbing hold of her shirt I pulled her away from the tree and held her up against a wall.

"You don't know anything about Lucy or what I went through, have you had to watch someone die just after you got them back?" shouting at her I didn't care if she got scared, she had tread on dangerous ground and now she was going to get burnt. "So find out the whole story before you come to lecture me about what happened!" letting go of her I punched the wall behind her, shattering it into pieces and she covered her head to avoid the shards.

"Calm down Natsu!" swinging my hand backwards Loki ducked it and stepped in front of Clare. Glaring at Loki I settled down slightly but Clare was still huddled on the ground. Glaring at him he reached his hand forward toward her. "Don't mind him, he is just taking longer to get over Lucy than others," as he smiled down at her I wanted to kill him.

"Well sorry that I actually cared about Lucy!" shouting at him I turned to leave for a job when a glow behind me made me stop. Turning around Loki had seemed to forget about Clare and was glowing with a golden light.

"Don't you dare say that I didn't care about Lucy, she was more than my wizard, she was my friend!" preparing for a fight Loki was flying at me, his fist glowing with magic.

(Clare's POV)

Slowly removing my hands from my face I saw Loki and Natsu fighting. Rising I had the urge to run, this Lucy must have been really important to make these guys fight like this, power raging off of both of them. "If you really cared for Lucy then why didn't you try to stop her?" listening to them argue, Natsu wasn't even using magic yet he was going head to head with Loki who was using everything.

"I wouldn't have been able to, its Lucy, you know what she is like!" standing there I tried to stay glued to the wall, hoping not to be caught in the middle of it. But suddenly Natsu changed and he started to smile.

"Good point and she would want me to kick your ass," standing there I saw that Loki had noticed the change in Natsu but he didn't seem very happy.

"Hey Natsu, just wait a minute, I don't think you need to…"

"Fire Dragon Roar!" watching him I was excited for a single moment that I was seeing Natsu's magic for the first time, but before I could enjoy it something inside me start to remember. Watching the fire erupt from his mouth I was standing back in my house. I could smell the burning of wood, I could hear the yelling of people outside and I could see the room falling apart. Looking down at my hands they were covered in blood, from when I had tried to move the fallen piece of wood from the doorway. Placing my hands over my face, I started to scream. Falling to my knees I continued to scream until my screams turned to tears as everything continued to burn.

(Natsu's POV)  
Stopping my attack I turned to see Clare fallen on the ground with tears rolling uncontrollable down her face. Starting toward her Loki was there already, trying to calm her down but he didn't know what I did. When I had found her she was in a very similar state, screaming and crying at anyone that had tried to talk to her. Walking slowly over to them Loki was shaking Clare violently, trying to get her to snap out of it. "Move Loki," not waiting for a response, I pushed him aside and slapped her cleanly across the face. Knowing Loki would be mad I picked her up and started walking towards Lucy's apartment.

"Natsu!" not turning around Loki seemed to realise what I had left him with, my attack had been slightly stronger than intended and fire was still burning through the streets. Smiling slightly to myself I continued to walk towards Lucy's apartment until I slowly laid her down on the bed. As I watched her sleep I didn't realise just how much Clare was like Lucy, she was reckless and she truly loved her spirits. Shaking my head I turned to go on the job.


	5. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line

Chapter 3:

(Clare's POV)

"What the hell Natsu, you don't just hit someone and walk off!" trying to move I felt completely drained of energy and the bed was so comfortable and warm.

"Knocking some sense into someone in that state is the only way to get them out of it," hearing Natsu's voice I remembered losing it at the sight of the flames. Suddenly feeling embarrassed I tried to open my eyes but they were heavy but I willed them to open. When they did I didn't know where I was, it appeared to be a room, a clean room and I was lying on the bed. Pushing myself so I was sitting against the backboard of the bed I saw that Natsu had been arguing with Loki.

"Where am I?" when they both turned to look at me I recognised the look on Natsu's face, it was the same one he had one I saw him for the first time.

"At Lu… at a friend's house," when Natsu hung his head I noticed that he had been going to say a name but stopped. Wondering whose house this was I was about to ask when Loki plonked down on the bed next to me.

"Are you alright Clare?" looking at Loki I saw worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine, how long was I out?"

"Long enough for me to go on a job and pay so when you're ready to go leave," the way Natsu said it so coldly made me feel bad for sleeping here. As I was about to say that I could go Wendy rushed through the door, I single trail of blood running down her face.

"Someone… attacked… the guild," as she collapsed Natsu hands were instantly under her. Moving from the bed Natsu laid her there, a fire starting to burn in his eyes.

"Clare, let's go," when he jumped the window I went down the stairs two at a time, starting to feel a fire burning in my belly. Someone had attacked my home and they would pay; whoever they were.


	6. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line.

Chapter 4:

(Erza's POV)  
Breathing heavily I tried to move my legs but they were pinned under a piece of wood and everyone else was struggling against this monster that had started destroying our guild. I didn't even know who this _thing_ was, I guessed it was a girl because it had pitch black hair that was tied up and vines spread from black amour, wrapping itself around her but there was something in her eyes that was really scary, one was pitch black and the other was pure white. "Ice make canon!" as Gray shot his magic at the thing it lifted its hand and fire leapt from it, wrapping itself around Gray, causing him to shout in agony.

"Fire dragon roar!"

"Open gate of the Golden Bull, Taros!" looking toward the voices I was never happier to see that perverted bull and Natsu then right then when both their magic went flying toward the monster. When it turned to stop the attack Gray was set free from the flames and collapsed unconscious but I thought for a second that the attack connected but it stepped from the flames unharmed.

"Close, gate of the Golden Bull Taros," with the voice only just above a whisper I didn't think it would work but as soon as she pointed at Taros the bull vanished into a thing of golden dust and Clare collapsed as if when Taros vanished, she felt his pain.

"Haha! Nice work Anima, watching you destroy these humans is so amusing!" glaring up at the voice, the fox like thing continued to sit in the rafters, laughing as his comrade destroyed the guild. Seeing a new monster sitting up there took me back to 2 years ago, to when we had lost Lucy. But soon I was snapped out of my thoughts by his voice. "But I think it is time to end this," when the girl, Anima looked back down her white eye had shadowed over, like the darkness was taking over and as she stared at Natsu fire started spreading around her.

(Natsu's POV)  
Watching the flames grow larger around this thing's legs, I felt something similar about her, yet I couldn't place it, something about the way she had sent Taros back to the spirit world rang my bells. As the flames grew and grew I felt that these flames were different and I wouldn't be able to stop them. Trying to figure out a way to stop them nothing came to mind as everyone was either unconscious, injured or stuck under something. Looking around I saw the thing lift its hand and ball it into a fist which sent the flames into a frenzy. Acting on instinct I threw myself over Clare and for the first time in my life I felt the fire burn my skin, it burned away anything it could touch. Trying to stay awake I only saw the smallest outline of the two that had attacked us before the world disappeared into darkness.


	7. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just this story line

Chapter 5:

(Natsu's POV)  
"Hey Natsu, why are you staring at me like that?" watching Lucy I tried to answer but my throat was completely dry and I couldn't form a sentence. Trying to move I couldn't seem to move my muscles but soon I was standing in front of the Magnolia Tree with Lucy standing next to me, her golden hair flowing beautifully in the breeze. "Hey Natsu, will you protect me?" when she turned to face me I saw a deep sadness in her eyes.

"Yes, Lucy I love you," reaching my hand toward her she disappeared for a single moment before reappearing further away from me.

"Natsu, you have to find me, please," watching her eyes I saw a dark form moving behind her. As I tried to warn her the darkness grabbed her and she vanished.

"Lucy!" reaching out my hand I saw that I was in the Fairy Tail basement. Sitting up I looked around to see the whole guild lying in make-shift-beds all over the place, bandaged or just unconscious. Trying to remember what had happened I was met with the wonderful smell of vanilla and I thought for a moment that Lucy was next to me but when I turned my head all I saw was a slightly burnt Clare.

"Natsu, thank goodness you're finally awake," turning my head around I saw Erza and Jellal sitting next to each other, the fingers intertwined.

"What actually happened?" looking between the two of them I saw that they had moved slightly closer together when I asked them the question.

"We don't know, one minute everything was normal and the next thing we knew, those _things_ were attacking us," the way Jellal said _things_ made me think of him the way he used to be. Swinging my legs over the edge I tried to stand but a pain surged up my legs, forcing me back down.

"You can't stand Natsu, whatever that Anima thing was, it was able to make a flame that could hurt you."

"Anima is a demon; she was made from the soul of human and the blood of a demon. She is the demon of souls," every head turned to see Loki sitting with Clare's hand in his, a look of worry on his face.

"How do you know this Loki?" many people had awoken to hear what Loki had said but he just seemed concerned with Clare.

"Because she has a connection with spirits and we can feel it, a connection much similar to Lucy's," the last part was a whisper and I didn't think anyone else would be able to hear until the meaning behind it dawned on me.

"Which human did they use?" everyone was looking between me and Loki, maybe expecting a fight but Loki still didn't take his eyes off Clare.

"Lucy."


	8. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line. Please review and enjoy

Chapter 6:

(Loki's POV)  
Feeling everyone's glares on me, it felt like they all seemed to want to kill me, and I couldn't blame them, it had taken two years to determine whether or not Lucy was dead and the search had come up with her presence still being here. "How did they do that Loki, and how could she still be alive after…" Natsu had managed to wobble over to me but as he was about to say "after Etherion" he stopped. Truthfully, we didn't know but somehow she had survived and was made into a demon by Tartarus.

"We don't know but when she forced Taros back it sent a bit of Clare with him, so until Lucy is free of Anima, Clare will not awaken," finally raising my eyes I looked at everyone that was staring at me in turn, hoping they knew what they had to do.

"Then we have to find them and free Lucy," nodding at Natsu I was happy that he understood but was upset that I couldn't help them more.

"The spirits won't be able to help you anymore because we have to make sure the Clare doesn't slip too far away, good luck," seeing everyone in Fairy Tail light up with hope I was glad that Fairy Tail was a part of my home too.

(Natsu's POV)

Standing on shaky legs I looked out across the destroyed guild hall, thinking about what Loki had shared with us, when everyone had enough strength to stand and fight we were going to get her back. I hadn't told anyone I was coming up here but I figured someone would come and get me soon. Closing my eyes I placed my head into my hands, this was longest I had spent at Fairy Tail in two years and now I had a chance to get Lucy back I wasn't going to waste it. "Natsu," trowing my head up I looked around until I realised that Wendy was standing there, her hair shortened to shoulder length.

"Is it time?" when she nodded I stood and realised that Wendy had gotten taller. Smiling I walked past her towards the basement, with a single thought in mind, I was going to save Lucy, no matter what.


	9. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line. Enjoy and review please

Chapter 7:

(Clare's POV)  
With my eyes closed I didn't know where I was but I could feel emptiness all around me, it was as if everything in the world was gone and I was the only thing left. As I continued to float I saw an image in my mind, it was of a girl with flowing blonde hair, standing before a giant. The giant seemed to be so strong that he could crush the girl if he wanted to. The girl started to speak but I couldn't hear her but soon spirits started appearing, one after the other, all the spirits I had except one, Loki. "Don't be stupid, you'll use up all your magic power!" feeling a pull in the direction of the voice I saw Loki, dressed like a normal human on the ground looking towards the girl with a look of total worry. Before I could see what happened I felt something wrap itself around me, pulling me towards a soft glow. I didn't want to go towards it, I wanted to stay so I could see what happened but the thing wrapped around me was strong and soon the light pierced my eye lids, forcing them open and I saw myself wrapped in Loki's arms. "That was too close; I nearly lost you there," staring into his eyes I saw that the same look he was showing that girl was there now.

"Loki did you know a blonde who could summon multiple spirits at once?" waiting for his answer his face seemed to change, a light going off behind his eyes.

"Yes, but she only did it once."

"And I would do it again if it meant helping my friends," spinning around the girl from the vision was hovering just inside the bubble of light but she seemed different. Her blonde hair had pure white in it and one eye was the same white. Also she wore only a white dress that flowed in a breeze that seemed to come from her.

"Lucy?" looking between Loki and the girl I saw something different in Loki's expression. "How are you here?" I wanted to say something or just move away from Loki so he wasn't looking around my head but he would let go.

"Because when I sent Taros back I left the last part of myself with Clare, I can't explain it all now but I will be able to help make sure that Clare doesn't get lost in the void between the two worlds," clinging to Loki I felt scared, I remembered summoning Taros but after that it was like my heart was being pulled from my chest and shoved into a freezer. "I know you have questions Clare but I will try to explain everything as we lead you back to your world," staring into her eyes I didn't know why but I could sense that she didn't want to hurt me and I could trust that she wouldn't lead me astray.

"Lead the way."


	10. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line. Please review and enjoy

Chapter 8:

(Natsu's POV)  
Standing in the basement next to the rest of the guild everyone was wrapped in bandages but a fiery passion was burning in their eyes. We were going to save our friend and even Tartarus could do nothing to destroy our spirit. "We know what is at stake, and it has become personal, Fairy Tail won't rest until Lucy is home!" screaming, everyone held up the Fairy Tail symbol and moved up into the streets, heading towards the place where Loki had told us we would find Lucy.

(Anima's POV)  
Standing on the roof of the building, I stood beside Silver, watching as the members of Fairy Tail walking towards us. "What should we do sir?" still staring out towards the members I felt something inside me want to go to them but I couldn't seem to understand the meaning behind it.

"We will destroy them, for Tartarus," nodding I imagined the spirit of the wind wrapping around me and taking me toward Mard Geer. When I landed I bowed before Mard Geer.

"Fairy Tail is on its way here Mard Geer, and Face is nearly completely ready," keeping my head lowered I didn't want to look at his face. I didn't know why but any time I was in his presence I felt like I would die if I looked at him yet I didn't know why, I was one of his faithful demons, just like the rest of them.

"Good, I will leave destroying the fairies to you, Silver and Keith. Face will be completed while you kill them," nodding slightly I thought of Sliver's and Keith's minds and sent them the same words that Mard Geer had spoken to me and was then gone.

Standing again beside Silver I saw that Fairy Tail was there. "We must fight somewhere else, so that they don't see Face," when Silver nodded I spread the spiritual barrier around everyone and saw the winds taking us to the belly of Tartarus. When we were standing inside I let everything fade away until only the need to kill remained.


	11. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line. Please review and enjoy

Chapter 9:

(Natsu's POV)  
Standing before the building I saw Anime standing next to a man who had a very similar smell to Gray. Before we even had time to start fighting a white light started to fill the air until we were all standing in a room that seemed to be made completely of rocks and standing before us were the two from before and a third person. "Welcome to your graves," as I watched, Anima was in front of me, the hand were her Fairy Tail mark was held forward. In that split second before she attacked I saw Lucy but it was gone as ice was shot from her hand and I only just moved so it just grazed my neck.

"Natsu!" holding my hand out to the others I stared at Anima, this was a monster that had taken the first person that I had loved more than Igneel.

"Anima is mine, but I want Levi to help me, you were friends with Lucy so maybe you can help reach her," not caring what the others thought I flung myself at Anima.

"Solid script magic, fire!" feeling the flames wrap around me I used them to ignite my hand and I tried to land a hit but where my fist landed she was gone.

"I will destroy you whilst Silver and Keith deals with your friends," staring at her I saw Lucy again but this time she was standing beside her, trapped in chains of darkness.

"I won't let you keep Lucy, she is a member of Fairy Tail and our best friend!" shouting I felt the power build up inside of me and I knew I was going to save Lucy.


	12. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line. Please review and enjoy

Chapter 10:

(Levi's POV)  
Watching Natsu fight Lucy I didn't know what to do, my hands where itching to do some magic but I didn't want to hurt Lucy but when I thought of a spell to try I saw a vision of Lucy over Anima's form and the spell wavered. "Look out!" feeling a weight upon my chest fire burnt around me but didn't touch me. When the fire was gone I could hear Natsu breathing heavily on top of me.

"Natsu!" pushing him off I saw that his entire back was burnt yet his scarf was fine (other than a few smoking ends) but his eyes still burned with the same fire in them.

"Levi, don't think about that thing as Lucy, we have to defeat it to get her back," hearing him say it I knew that he had been feeling the same as me but had pushed past it.

"Alright, let's get our friend back," when I helped Natsu to his feet he smiled that stupid smile of his that I knew made Lucy go pink. Pushing him towards Anima I started to rack my brain for a way to remind her but it kept going back to a single spell but it would likely get me killed.

"Dark make sword," opening my eyes I saw that Natsu was just holding Anima back as she bashed away at him with thousands of different kinds of spells and I knew that this was the only way that we had a chance.

"Solid script memory," as I started to get all my memories of Lucy together I felt something dark pierce my stomach.

"Levi!" Natsu's voice seemed silent and all my memories flowed along the blade and towards Anima. As the last of my memories copied over towards her I felt a fire wrap around me. My entire body felt empty but I could feel a fire across where the sword had pierced and then I blacked out.

(Natsu's POV)  
Once the wound was burnt shut I laid Levi down on the ground, away from the battle. Turning back to Anima I saw that she was placing her hand to her head, as if in pain but all I could think was that Anima had stepped over a line by hurting one of my family right in front of me. "Anima, you may be Lucy but no one hurts a member of Fairy Tail and gets away with it!" flying at her she just managed to create a shield of water but I saw that part of the armour around her right hand melted away and the pink Fairy Tail symbol glowed faintly on her arm. "You are going down Anima!" and then, as I was about to try and hit her she let out a terrible scream and a great magic power sent me flying backwards until I only just stopped myself from slamming into Levi. But where Anima had stood now stood a complete black armoured demon with a fire whip in hand.

"No, you are the one that will lose Salamander."


	13. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line. Please review and enjoy

Chapter 11:

(Anima's POV)  
Staring at the Salamander images kept pushing against the darkness that covered my mind. Images of him as a younger child with some weird blue cat with all the members of Fairy Tail swirled through my mind. Whatever that girl had done was making it impossible to focus on anything but Salamander who seemed to be boiling with magic. "Prepare to die," as I pointed at him he charged but in his place was a smiling boy with way to much energy. As I saw this image my magic bubbled off the edge of my hand and he landed a punch that sent me flying into the wall.

"What happened Anima, I thought you said I was going to die," shaking my head I looked up to see a ball of flames wrapped in lightening glowing brightly in his hand. One of the images sparked at the sight of it, a young blonde watching as he fought against a growing darkness.

"Lucy," muttering that name I could feel that darkness falling away and as it did several images rushed into my head. Letting out a scream of pain I tried to push them away, these weren't my memories and I didn't want them.

"Yes, that is your name, Lucy, come back. Lightening Flame Roar!" looking at the attack I tried to defend but the magic I controlled wasn't responding and the attack wrapped around me. I would have screamed but it didn't hurt, it merely seemed to burn away at the darkness that was trying to creep back into my mind. "Lucy, please wake up!" hearing that something inside me vanished and thousands of images flooded my mind.

"That's right, I am not a demon. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I am a member of Fairy Tail!" feeling the presence of the girl pushing against me I tried to fight it but I could already feel myself vanishing, taking the darkness from her body.

"You will never win. Tartarus will crush you!" screaming my last words I vanished as Lucy exploded with light and collapsed to the ground.


	14. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line

Chapter 12:

(Natsu's POV)  
When Lucy collapsed onto the ground it was really Lucy who fell, the dark armour around her was gone and her hair was shining its normal blonde. Rushing to her side I picked her up and looked at her face, trying to find some sign that she was still alive. Then her eyes fluttered open and they were the same gorgeous brown that glowed when she smiled. "Hey Salamander," when she spoke her voice washed away everything and I pulled her against me and I almost forgot about Levi lying at death's door behind us.

"Do you know any healing magic?" when I pointed at Levi she was beside her instantly, vanishing from my arms until she had her hands against Levi's stomach, starting to glow.

"I am so sorry Levi, for everything," when the glowed died down Levi took a shallow breath but colour continued to flow back to her face. Smiling I walked over to Lucy and helped her to her feet. "We will have to bring her with us, we can't leave her here," nodding I picked her up and Lucy helped me position her in a piggy-back position and we took off running, me following Lucy as she led us towards the others. I'd thought when I finally found Lucy again we would have time to talk but the others needed our help and when we found them it was clearer than ever. Gray was being taken away by the guy that smelled like him (Silver), Juvia was fighting the freak with the mask (Keith) and the others were spread out, fighting against smaller demons. "Natsu, go and help them, I will look after Levi," when Levi was lying down on the ground with Lucy kneeling beside her I ran to join Gajeel in his fight against a demon.

"Hey Salamander, what took you so long?" smiling Gajeel and I quickly started to kick some demon butt.

(Lucy's POV)  
Watching everyone fight I felt their powers decreasing, Face was close to activating. Lowering my gaze to Levi I saw the scar where my blade had pierced her and my body was racked with guilt. I knew if she was awake she wouldn't blame me but I still felt terrible about it. Shaking my head I looked to where Juvia was fighting Keith and I knew instantly that I wasn't going to survive this.


	15. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line. Please enjoy and review

Chapter 13:

(Lucy's POV)  
As I watched the fight between Juvia and Keith I could feel my energy slowly fading as Keith himself became weaker. Turning around once more to Levi I could see that she was trying to wake but I knew that she didn't have the strength. Kneeling down in front of her I brought forth one of my Celestial Spirit keys and was happy to hold one in my hand again. "Open, gate of Maiden, Virgo," summoning her forth I didn't have time to do anything before I felt a sudden jolt pass through me. Pressing my hand against my heart Virgo was helping my before I could say anything.

"Princess, I am most relived that you are alright," smiling up at Virgo I tried to hide the pain I was feeling but I knew that if I didn't do something now than Virgo would disappear when I did.

"Virgo, I need you to stay beside Levi and protect her until someone else does, do you understand," by the look in her eyes she seemed confused but she nodded and stood in front of Levi. Smiling at her again I turned around to find Juvia gone and Keith standing there proudly but I knew that a Fairy Tail wizard like Juvia wouldn't give up so easily. Again a jolt of pain passed through my body but I stopped myself from falling and continued to watch and then Keith exploded.

"Nice work Juvia!" hearing Natsu shout with joy at the victory I almost thought for a second that everything would work out but then I felt the energy leave me, one finger at a time. Looking at Natsu I tried to call out but my voice no longer listened to my commands; soon I would be a life-less corpse.

"Princess!" hearing Virgo shout my name I turned but as I did my entire body stiffened and I collapsed. I thought the cold ground would meet me but something warm stopped me from falling all the way.

"Lucy, what's happening to you?" looking up at Natsu, the worry in his eyes renewed a little of my energy, enough for me to smile up at him and say one thing.

"I love you Natsu," leaning up with the last of my energy I planted my lips against Natsu's and placed my hand on his shoulder where his scarf seemed to burn my hand.

(Natsu's POV)  
Feeling Lucy's lips against mine I could feel the warmth leaving them. Whatever was happening I knew that Lucy was dying again and there was nothing I could do about it. _'Please don't leave me again Lucy,'_ almost begging in my mind I didn't know if she could hear me but soon the warmth was completely gone and Lucy seemed to fall in slow motion into my arms. As she fell she pulled my scarf off with her and as she fell everything inside me broke. I felt the heart I had gained again shattered and my mind could no longer hold onto any sort of sense. As Lucy lay limb in my arms I could feel power building up inside me but my mind had gone blank and everything was tainted the colour red.


	16. Chapter 14

DISLAIMER:  
I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters, just my OC and this story line.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
This is the last chapter of this story, please review and enjoy. There is one more installment in the trilogy, 'The Darkness Between Worlds. If I can get 5 review of the final chapter i will post the start of the new story. Again enjoy and review.

Chapter 14:

(Gajeel's POV)  
Standing there I watched Salamander hold Lucy's lifeless body in his hands. I didn't like the girl but I understood that the idiot loved her and now he had watched her die twice, not a pain anyone should have to deal with. I was about to call out when his entire body started to pulsate, giving off the darkest magic aura I had ever felt. "What is that?" turning around Gray was standing next to Juvia and helping her stand as the aura continued to intensify by the second. As we watched the clothes on Natsu's back melted away and all across his back a dark pattern started to form across his body, the aura continued to increase. As the pattern covered his whole body the dark tendrils picked up Lucy and Natsu's scarf and lifted them up until they vanished from sight.

"Hey Natsu, what the hell…?" I stopped myself when he turned around, his eyes were completely black and his face held no emotions.

"Who is this Natsu, my name is End," hearing that I was about to scream at him for being an idiot but two large spicks dug into my arms and more of the same things surrounded the others. I would have screamed but my voice was gone. "But for calling me such a foul thing, you shall be the first to die by my hand," I watched as End's hand rose in slow motion and transformed into what looked like a black spear. Before I had time to think he swung his arm, starting a new age of darkness.


	17. Author's note

Hey guys, just letting you know that the first chapter of the third and final installment of this series is up and once the views are past 10 more chapters will be posted.

Please go and read it to find out what happens next and please review to tell me what you think as I know that I make mistakes in my stories.

So enjoy reading Darkness Between Worlds


End file.
